


Coming home

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> 3.02 reaction tag. No beta’d.

Harvey knows. He knows the entire time. The wine and dine, the mud, the midnight refresher, everything. 

It feels weird to say the least. Because that’s what they’ve been doing until two weeks ago. 

He can’t believe Mike is able to move on so easily. Well, Harvey doesn’t have the place to say that because he did cut Mike lose first. 

But who wouldn’t? Loyalty is not something that people throw around lightly. 

Donna said something about forgiving Mike. The truth is he forgives him almost right after the first day. He’s just angry about Mike put himself first instead of trusting him.

Stupid naive kid.

But all of these can’t conceal the fact that he misses him. 

Harvey misses working with him, his brilliant mind, his stupid fist bump and high-fives, his cuddling after a stressful day of work, his everything. 

Harvey doesn’t want to admit, but he has changed: he is not the lone wolf he once was. 

So, after he sees Mike walks into Louis office, he knows he has to do it.

“I can't let you do it.

“You are going back where you belong.”

Mike laughs. The tension that clouds over his head finally goes away.

“You just have to swoop in at the last minute, don’t you? Actually I already said yes. So technically you are late.”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been waiting for me to say it since day one and you wouldn't fall back into my arms as soon as I let you.”

And Mike does. He walks over and crushes into Harvey’s embrace. 

“Can I come home tonight?”

“Yes. But just so you know, I’m still pissed.”

“I know. You’ll keep chewing me out but that’s ok. If that’s what it takes for you to get over it, chew it away. I’m sorry. About what I did and I really miss you. Miss us.”

“I miss us too.”

It’s time to come home.


End file.
